


i’ll die anyway

by gothmikasaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmikasaa/pseuds/gothmikasaa
Summary: there has always been something between mikasa and me. eventually i fulfill that tension between us two, but maybe those feelings i thought were there, are just an illusion to her.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	i’ll die anyway

her.  
it was only her.

her quintessense took away any chance of breathing. i was suffocating from the way her lips connected to almost every inch of my body, shivering and writhing underneath her touch. cold, precise fingers slithering their way underneath my clothes, one of them hooking around the waist band of my pants. her hot breath crawling it’s way up the side of my neck until it reaches the shell of my ear, almost as if asking for permission since she was too unphased to ask for it herself. i quickly nodded my head with a whine as she slowly stripped them from my body, hers soon following suit. 

a groan left her lips as she immediately dove down to the space between my legs, gripping my hips with an extreme amount of force, keeping them pinned on the bed. a skillful tongue swiped up my slit causing me to arch my back from the foreign feeling. she began sucking aimlessly, slick coating her chin as she devoured me like some sort of carnal animal. 

then, she became more precise. her lips wrapped around my clit, sucking and softly rolling it between her teeth. my hands flung towards her head, taking grip of her hair. she groaned, sending pleasant vibrations throughout my body. a whine ripped from my throat as her lips left my clit and began lapping up my core, trying to consume every last drop i could give. 

she looked up at me, eyes glistening as she licked her lips. her lips met mine while she sloppily kissed me, teeth clattering against each other. that bittersweet taste of my essence still lingering on her tongue as she slid it in, exploring the caverns of my mouth. her fingertips felt like feathers, tickling the surface of my skin as she began to kiss lower and lower on my body. one hand began massaging one of my breasts while the other began teasing at my folds once again. she latched her mouth onto one of my nipples, making me squirm from the new sense of stimulation. 

her middle and ring finger prodded at my slick entrance, until they finally pushed in, fingertips grazing that oh so sweet spot that made my eyes roll to the back of my head and my body go numb. i clenched around her fingers so much that she could have easily lost circulation if i wasn’t so slick. 

i felt so full. so full of her, as her fingers dragged across my velvety walls. her hips rutted against my leg, leaving a thin layer of gloss on my trembling thigh. her thumb began rubbing circles on my hardened clit. a new rush of pleasure began rushing through my body.

“ngh c-close”   
“i know” 

then it happened. a wave of delectation ran up my body. my breathing was heavier as unsolicited moans fell from my lips, legs shaking in agony. she slowed down, massaging my cunt as she let my ride down my high. she continued rutting her hips against mine until she stopped and jolted with pleasure as she came on my twitching thigh. 

i wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tight, as we sat in silence. i felt her breath tickle my neck and heartbeat pound against my chest as it slowly began to match with mine. my fingers ran through her silky raven hair and kissed the top of her head. 

“i thought you didn’t care about me.”  
she looked up at me.   
“i care for you.”  
“do you love me?”  
“no.”

she paused, realizing how quickly she answered the question. as she looked off in thought, i began cleaning myself up. i picked the clothes off the floor and folding them into a stack before pulling out a couple sets of clothes for the two of us to wear.

“we had a connection.” she said, hugging her knees to her chest. i slipped my clothes on and set hers on the edge of the bed. 

“had? i’d say we still have one, although seeing the way things are unfolding, the connection i believe we have may be unrequited.” 

she nodded, slowly sliding clothes back on her body. i looked at her face, analyzing it, trying to understand what was going on in that riveting mind of hers. although she just looked.. empty, like no matter what tragedies would come her way, she would display the same lost expression. 

“why did you do this with me then? the feeling? the experience?”  
she nodded yet again.   
“you sometimes make me feel the way i used to feel when i first met him.”

i knew exactly who she was talking about, that bastard eren. he doesn’t deserve someone as loyal and supportive as her. it wasn’t fair. how come he gets her? how come no matter how hard i try, she’ll always choose him? i knew i was far from perfect but goddamnit i loved her. only her. 

“even just for a moment i wanted to feel that way again.” she said, turning her head towards me and resting it on her knees.   
“and i did. and it felt better than i’d ever imagine.”  
“do you regret it?” i asked, shuffling a bit closer to her.   
“no. not at all.” she closed her eyes and smiled softly, “with the way i live my life, i’ve learned to not regret things. i’m going to die anyway, so i might as well focus on surviving and finding a purpose.” 

i leaned forward, taking her face in my hands, and kissed her on the lips. 

“can we focus on living then? just for now?” 

she pulled me closer and wrapped her arms around me. 

“i’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i’m so sorry i didn’t edit this AT ALL and am not a very experienced writer. this is also on my tumblr @gothmikasaa :))


End file.
